


My Boyfriend's Back And You're (not) Gonna Get In Trouble (this time)

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Childhood Friends, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reunions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Lance has the perfect boyfriend, but no one believes he's real.That'll have to be fixed.





	My Boyfriend's Back And You're (not) Gonna Get In Trouble (this time)

Lance smiles dreamily at his phone, sitting at a library table in peace.

Lotor rolls his eyes as he walks by, “Aww, are you pretending to be gay again, McClain? Talking to your imaginary boyfriend and all that?”

His two lackeys, Haxus and Morvok laugh.

Lance giggles, “You bet I’m talking to my hot at as hell, incredibly sweet, super clever, strong enough to bench press me boyfriend. No need to be jealous though, I’d be happy to share, as would he.” He grimaces, “Then again, I don’t think we’d like dating a homophob.”

Lotor scowls and turns, calling back, “I’m not homophobic, I just don’t like liars.”

He and the lackeys leave.

Keith signs from the opposite side of the table to Lance, “Lance, you really should just ignore him.”

“Yeah!” Hunk nervously twiddles his fingers next to Lance, “Lotor’s not someone you wanna mess with, his father’s like, some fancy military supplying CEO! I wouldn’t wanna mess with someone who’s got that kind of power.”

Pidge shrugs next to Keith, “Honestly, I don’t get why you keep talking about this boyfriend when there’s no way he exists.”

Lance gasps, placing a hand over his heart, “Pidge! How could you say something so cruel?”

“She’s got a point, Lance.” Keith shrugs, “I mean, the way you talk about this guy, it’s like he’s outta a dream or something. There’s no way he’s real.”

“He goes to the gym. He volunteers at food banks and at a children’s hospital. He can knock a perverted prick who got on his last nerve flat, but only does that when he has to. He can flirt to make a straight guy sworn. He does busking once a week and sends the money to charity. He’s funny, charming, charismatic and a bunch of other stuff I can hardly remember you describing him as. And he’s a straight A student.” Pidge rolls her eyes as she lowers the fingers she threw up at each comment, “I’d believe it if the guy was one or two of those things but all at once? No way, he’s a fantasy.”

Hunk shrugs, “I mean, yeah, maybe you’ve got a really awesome boyfriend who does some of that stuff, but I think you might’ve confused him with a few other people.”

Lance nods his head, “I know! I know he sounds like a dream walking or a complete fantasy, but he’s **real** ! And he wanted to date **me** ! **He** asked **me** out!” Lance swoons, “Goddamnit, why’d he go for me of all people? He could’ve had anyone but he chose me…”

The three friends sigh. When’s Lance gonna wake up from this delusion?

* * *

Lance hums as he walks towards the parking lot, his friends right behind him.

WAK!

“OUCH!” Lance rubs the side of his head where the paper hit him and turns towards his attacker, “Seriously? You’re joking right? Are you from the first grade or something?”

Lotor gasps while his lackeys snicker, “I’m so sorry, Lance, I promise it wasn’t on purpose, I swear I was aiming to put it with the rest of the trash. Oh wait, that’s you.”

The lackeys burst out laughing.

Lance’s friends growl threateningly.

“What’s going on here?”

Heads turn.

Pidge’s glasses fall down her nose.

Lotor drops his jaw.

Hunk blinks.

Morvok’s eyes widen.

Keith turns bright red.

Sendak freezes.

Lance smiles, “Hey babe.”

A man stands before them.

A tall and broad-shouldered young Japanese man with pale skin, a muscular frame, thick jaw, and a very nice, wide-set chin. His black hair shaved into a lighter grey undercut at the back and side of his head, with short white bangs centered on his forehead. Prominently thick, angular eyebrows and dark gray eyes with eyeliner make up a part of the stranger’s handsome face and a thin scar across the bridge of his nose makes another part.

He wears a gray long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, a black vest with a tall collar accented with yellow bars on either lapel; the vest is further accented by white lining the armholes and a white zipper, with light gray lining the pockets at either rib area. He wears a black, fingerless glove on his left hand that covers his sleeve's cuff. A gray utility belt holds over his pants with a buckle and two pouches at either hip. The dark grey pants are padded at the knees and tucked into his boots. The black boots reach his shins, feature a light gray cog-like design accenting them that cover most of the boots from the calves to the toes. The cuffs to the middle of his top feet and lining his soles and heels is black.

But perhaps the most extraordinary thing is the man’s right arm; a prosthetic that is mostly comprised of white sections smoothly shaped to mimic a human arm, the elbow joint, wrist joint, palm, and fingers are dark gray while the thumb is white and the hand’s knuckles are a lighter gray.

The man smiles at Lance, “Oh hey, love. How’s college been treating you?”

Lance shrugs, “Average, really. I’m sure the stress will set in soon. Honestly, the most stressful part is having that idiot,” he uses his head to gesture to Lotor, “in my classes. He constantly torments me and my friends about my imaginary boyfriend.”

The man blinks, “Imaginary boyfriend? Have you been cheating on me?”

Lance gasps, “Me? Cheat? When I have a God at my beck and call? Why ever would I cheat?”

The man chuckles, blushing, “I wouldn’t call myself a God, Lance.”

Lance smirks and walks towards him, “Maybe not in public, but damn, down in the sheets you really urn the title, Shiro. You’d probably be the kind of God who always helps mortals since you’re such a cinnamon roll. Maybe a God of Sky. Or perhaps a God of Pleasure instead.”

The man, Shiro, turns bright red, “Lance!”

Lance snickers and pecks Shiro on the cheek, “Love you babe. By the way, can we go for our date now? I **really** missed you.”

Shiro groans, lets out a sigh as his blush fades and smiles, “Sure.” He turns towards the others, “But shouldn’t I at least introduce myself to your friends, first? It’d be quite rude to just up and leave with you without at least giving my name.”

Lance rolls his eyes, “Cinnamon roll at it again. Sure babe.”

Shiro coughs and turns towards the others, “Sorry for not introducing myself sooner, my name is Takashi Shirogane. But most people call me Shiro.”

Hunk rolls back from the shock, “I uhhh, I’m Hunk. Engineer Major.”

Shiro smiles and shakes his hand, “The eternally adored best friend, I presume?”

“You know about me?” Hunk blinks.

Shiro chuckles, “Lance often talks about his friends when we’re on dates. He has dubbed you the best chef in the world, a pretty cool guy to hang out with and an awesome engineer. Has often told me about the things you two got up to when you were younger and I must admit, I’m impressed.”

Hunk groans, face in his hand, “Oh God, I can’t imagine what he must’ve told you…”

Shiro smiles, “I can assure you, it’s only been good things.”

Pidge takes a step forward, smirking, “Well, well, well, we meet again, Charming.”

Shiro laughs and bow to her, dipping from his waist, “Honour to see you again, oh Princess of Machines.”

Lance blinks, “You two know each other?”

“Make it three.” Keith interupts, grinning as he offers a hand to Shiro, “Yo, Charming.”

Shiro laughs and takes Keith’s hand, helping him stand up, “Long time no see, Dragon boy.”

Pidge snickers and looks at Hunk and Lance, “We went to the same Primary school. We’d pretend I was the Princess of Machine Land who beat up the bullies while the half Dragon Prince burned them and the Charming Knight wormed his way into the teachers hearts and distracted them while we got our revenge.”

Lance gasps, “Babe! You assossiated yourself with the gremlin and the mullet as a child?!”

Shiro shrugs, “I thought they were cool.”

Lance breaths a sigh of releif, “You’re lucky you weren’t corrupted for life by their wickedness.”

Keith rolls his eyes, “Oh ha ha, yes, I’m full of nothing but evil thoughts of taking everyone back to the 80s and teaching everyone to be a complete and utter emo.”

“Don’t forget about me with my plans to take over the world and make homophobes, racists, sexists and anyone else against equality for all my slaves via the creation of my own version of a Squip.” Pidge cackles.

Shiro blinks, “Did Lance get you into musicals? You thought they were shitty when we were kids.”

“Nope, actually, that was me. Pidge spent the entire time ranting about how unaccurate it is in the form of science and then listened to Be More Chill on repeat for days.” Hunk states, hand raised.

Keith chuckles, “It was hilarious when I caught her muttering the lyrics of ‘Do You Wanna Hang’ while coding.”

Pidge turns pink, “I thought we agreed not to talk about that, man! What the hell?”

Lance rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, you were muttering a dirty song, can we go now? I’ve got a hot date and it simply can not wait.”

Shiro chuckles and loops an arm around Lance’s waist, “Sorry guys, but you heard the man. We can catch up another time.”

They turn around and start walking for the gates.

Lotor and his gang hadn’t stopped staring at Shiro the whole time.

Keith scowls, takes a rubber band off his wrist.

Pidge sees this, grins and picks up the ball of paper.

Hunk smirks and sees a innocent little slug on the ground.

As Lance and Shiro leave the scene, anyone in a mile could hear Lotor, Haxus and Morvok’s screams as they ran from the trio, who were calling threats at them.

Lance sighs dreamily, “I have the best friends ever.”

Shiro smiles at him and kisses his forehead, “And I have the cutest boyfriend in the world.”

Lance giggles, “Damn right you do. Now, where’s your car?”


End file.
